Happily Ever After
by TogetherWeCanFly
Summary: After Allegiant. Tris is given the chance to see what her life could have been. Drabble oneshot.


**Hi readers! I have to admit that I kinda like just writing these oneshots with the ideas that come into my head. So, I just wanted to mention that if anyone has any requests for oneshots, I'm totally open to that!**

 **But anyway, this is just a short oneshot to follow the ending of Allegiant. In this oneshot, Tris gets to see what her life would have been like if she didn't die so young.**

 **I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

* * *

I take a step forward, following my mother, as she leads me into what I assume will be the next phase of my existence. Everything begins to brighten around me, everything becomes hazy. But she remains clear, and her face looks just as beautiful as I remember. She holds my hand in hers, guiding me forward into the afterlife. But I stop before we can go too far, and she looks at me expectantly.

"Will Tobias be okay?" I whisper.

She looks at me sympathetically before taking a step closer to me to close the space between us. She looks at me for a moment before reaching up and pushing my hair back lovingly.

"He will," she says softly. "It will take some time, but he will be okay."

I look down at the floor. I realize that it hurts to even imagine Tobias finding out that I am gone. Continuing his life alone. It hurts that there were so many things I wanted to share with him, and now I will never have the chance.

"Sometimes, when people die young," she says, "they can see how things would have been if their life hadn't ended."

"You mean," I reply slowly, "I could see what life would have been like with him."

She smiles sadly and strokes my hand.

"If you would like to."

I consider this for a moment. I realize that seeing what my life could have been with Tobias could just make the pain worse. I realize that it might hurt even more to see the life that I'll never be able to live. But I think that just seeing what life had in store for us could make me feel better about having found him in the first place. It could make me love him even more.

"Sometimes, it gives people closure," my mother offers.

I look up at her, and she stares back at me, her head tilted a bit as if she was trying to see my face when my head was down.

"I want to see," I nearly whisper.

She nods and smiles just the slightest bit. She brings her hand to my cheek and strokes it softly.

"Close your eyes," she says. "Come back to me whenever you're ready."

I nod at her and take a deep breath before I close my eyes. And when I close my eyes, I see it all as if I am living it.

* * *

 _I stand next to Tobias, and he stands with his arm wrapped around me, as we watch the sun set. The sky is a beautiful orange and pink, and the sun almost looks as if it is melting into the colors around it. I rest my head on his shoulder and let out a content breath._

 _"I can't believe it's really over," I say._

 _He rubs my arm lightly before tightening his arm around me._

 _"It's over," he says quietly. "Thanks to you."_

 _"To us," I reply. "All of us."_

 _"Everyone knows you're the real hero," he says. "That's why they picked you as a leader."_

 _"It's the same reason that they_ tried _to elect you," I remind him._

 _"Well." He shrugs. "I'm happy where I am."_

 _"I think I'm happy too," I say. "It feels so weird to just be happy. It's like it's too good to be true."_

 _"It might be. But you might as well enjoy it while you can."_

 _"May as well," I agree._

 _I lift my head and look at him. He looks down at me as well, and I don't bother to say anything before I lean into him and bring my hand to his cheek. He leans into me as well and presses his lips to mine. I start to feel grateful, as I kiss him, that I am still here. That I can kiss him any time I feel the desire to._

* * *

 _I look up at the old, rusty ferris wheel in front of me. It amazes me that through the war, this beaten down ferris wheel managed to stand tall through it all. I would probably see it as some kind of metaphor if I was not so confused about why Tobias brought me here in the first place. I look to my side only to see that he is staring down at me._

 _"I don't get it," I say._

 _"Get what?"_

 _"You said you had a surprise," I remind him. "Is this the surprise, that we're going to climb it again?"_

 _"No, not exactly," he says, looking up at the ferris wheel for a moment before looking back at me. "Actually, we're here because I want to do something that I was afraid I might never get a chance to do."_

 _He turns to face me, and I turn unconsciously to face him as well. He lets out a deep breath before he takes my hand in his and slowly kneels down on one knee. I stare down at him in shock._

 _Things have not been exactly easy for us lately. Both of us still have nightmares almost every night. There are moments when I can't make myself forget all of the people that we lost. And on top of the trauma that we have endured, he started working again shortly after I was elected a leader. When we are not busy trying to heal, we are busy rebuilding our city._

 _And I have to admit that with all of this going on, I never would have guessed that he was even thinking about marriage._

 _"I know that maybe this seems sudden," he says as if he was reading my mind. "But there was a time that I thought I might never be able to do this. And through everything we've been dealing with, just thinking about being with you has made me feel happy again. I don't want to waste any more time, and I don't want to risk losing the chance to ask you this. So, Tris, will you marry me?"_

 _I can't help but smile, as I feel my eyes tear up. One tear manages to escape, and I wipe it away immediately._

 _"Yes," I say. "Of course."_

 _He smiles a little too before standing up and pulling me into his arms. I let myself sink into him, as he holds me tightly. And it is in that moment that I realize that this is the happiest that I have felt for as long as I can remember._

 _"I love you," he says softly._

 _"I love you," I say, "so much."_

* * *

 _I listen, as Tobias closes the front door to our apartment and walks back into our bedroom. I look at him from my place on the bed, as he walks in._

 _"Who was it?"_

 _"Zeke," he replies. "They're going to have a few drinks tonight if you want to join them."_

 _"Probably shouldn't," I mutter._

 _"Why not?" he asks, as he starts to change his clothes so he can go to sleep._

 _"Well, you don't want to go, do you?"_

 _"Not really," he says. "But you can go without me."_

 _"I don't know, I'm..." I hesitate for a moment. "I'm tired."_

 _He looks at me for a moment, and I can tell that he noticed my hesitation, but he doesn't say anything. He simply finishes changing before he starts to walk toward the bathroom._

 _"They tried to bribe me with cake, actually," he says._

 _"Ugh, cake," I mutter, as I start to feel sick just at the mention of the food._

 _He stops near the doorway of the bathroom and looks at me._

 _"What?" he asks._

 _"Nothing," I say, shaking my head. "I just, I don't know. Thinking about cake just makes me sick because..."_

 _I hesitate again, as I try to think of a way to explain my behavior. But nothing comes to me._

 _"Because?" he presses._

 _"Oh god," I mutter. "This isn't how I wanted to tell you, but... I'm pregnant, Tobias."_

 _He stares at me for a moment, seemingly in shock. I stare back at him, waiting for some kind of response. Anything. Eventually, he starts to walk toward me slowly._

 _"You're pregnant?" he says._

 _I nod at him and smile a little. Suddenly, he closes the space between us and takes my hands in his, bringing me to my feet. Once I am standing, he wraps his arms around me and lets out a sound that almost sounds like a laugh. I return the embrace and smile against him. We simply stand there for a moment before he pulls back so that he can look at me. He brings his hands to my face and holds me there, as I smile back at him._

 _"I can't believe this," he says._

 _"You're happy, aren't you?" I ask._

 _"Beyond happy," he replies. "I don't think there's a word that describes how I feel right now."_

 _He brings one of his hands to my stomach and smiles._

 _"I love you," he says. "I love you both."_

* * *

I open my eyes and take a breath to steady myself, as I see my mother standing in front of me, concern in her eyes.

"That was fast," she comments carefully.

"I had to stop," I say quietly. "I couldn't watch it all."

"I understand," she says.

She strokes my hand softly, and I look down at our connected hands in an attempt to comfort myself. I love my mother so much. But as I stare down at our connected hands, I know that her touch will never give me the kind of comfort that his did. That nobody will ever be able to make me feel as much as he did.

And I know that all of that is over. I know that he is gone.

That _I_ am gone.

"Sweetheart," my mother says softly, making me look up at her. "Are you okay?"

"No," I reply honestly. "Will he be okay?"

"Yes," she answers again. "He will be okay."

"Will I?"

She smiles sadly at me. "Yes, you will."

I nod at her. And although her answers don't make my pain go away, it gives me a small amount of comfort to know that he will be okay. That he will heal even if I can't be there to help him.

"Are you ready to come with me?" she asks.

I look back at her for a moment and squeeze her hand lightly.

 _Goodbye, Tobias,_ I think to myself, wishing that he could hear me. _I'm sorry._

"Yes," I say finally. "I'm ready."


End file.
